


Leobin Verse: I Told You So

by kreecherkai



Series: Leobin Verse [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: K-Pop - Freeform, Korean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets hurt and thinks about jumping out a window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leobin Verse: I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story is mine and mine alone. It is cross posted at my AFF here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/582948/leobin-verse-i-told-you-so-vixx-leobin-taekbin
> 
> Please do not steal/plagiarize

Leobin verse: I told you so

 

Moody and silent, Taekwoon pouted on his way back from the hospital. His phone sat dark in his hand, having refused to turn it back on.

They had been together for a year, a whole year. Hongbin wasn’t a fortune teller, he was a little jinx.

“Do I have to go back hyung? Other companies just send the hurt and useless home.”

“Taekwoon, you’ll be fine. They know no to rough house with you. Besides they aren’t home yet.”

Taekwoon say back with a sigh. ‘It’s not the rough housing I’m worried about.’ There was a ding in the front seat and the manager glanced at the screen.

“Tell hyung to turn on his phone.” He read aloud, humor coating every word. “Maybe I should bring you home to your mom…she might save you from your boyfriend. He’s scary.”

Taekwoon sighed, the ‘tell me about it’ hung in the air as he pressed the power button of doom. Almost immediately his phone exploded with the amount of messages he missed.

From: Kongie

To: Stoic Lion

You! Why would you continue to play if you knew you were hurt? And don’t think I don’t know, Dongjun TOLD me you said it was painful to run!

 

From: Haekyeon

To: Lion boy

Caution. Hongbinnie is pissed.

 

From: Maknae

To: Leo Hyung

Hyung, Hongbin hyung is going insane. You need to answer him please.

 

From: Kongie

To: Dead Lion

If you don’t answer me I’m gonna hurt you more than you already are! +.+

 

From: Wonshik

To: Vocal Leo

Hyung, please, please answer Hongbin.

 

From: Annoying

To: Quiet Master

Yah! If he hits me one more time because you won’t answer him you are going to be doing laundry for a week! N hyung said so! Calm your boyfriend before he strangles someone.

 

From: Kongie

To: Darling Leo

Please answer me! I’m worried. Are you okay? Is it bad? Did you need surgery?

 

The messages continued on and on. Hongbin’s bipolar messages beating out all the other concerned ones. Taekwoon sighed, his boyfriend was either gonna be pissed or annoying by the time the rest of the group got back.

“Do you need help down Taekwoon ah?” Taekwoon shook his head, coming out of his daze from reading his boyfriends messages. He was already tired of being asked if he needed help, he wasn’t in that much pain. As smoothly as anyone, he maneuvered himself out of the van with the help of his crutches and shot glares at the manager as he opened the building door for him.

When he was finally in the safety of his and Hongbin’s shared room he collapsed on the bed. He was exhausted from a day full of soccer, even if he did get hurt, he had been happy to play in a team and be captain. It was fun. His phone buzzed.

 

From: Kongie

To: Meanie

We are on our way home with food. Prepare yourself. ^.^

 

Faces were not good. That meant that the manager had called and told them it wasn’t serious. Taekwoon looked towards the window, considering to throw himself out of it. No way would he want to listen to the younger yell at him.

There was a tinkling sound of the correct code being put in the door, and the rustling of plastic bags and loud voices echoed through the dorm.

‘Too late to jump.’ Taekwoon thought, throwing his arm over his eyes and forcing his body to relax, deciding that feigning sleep might be the next best thing.

A knock, followed by the opening of his bedroom door, nearly had him peek out from underneath his elbow. But it was the impossible long legs shuffling across the floor that made him know better.

“So you’re gonna pretend to sleep?” Taekwoon didn’t move, he knew it was a trap.

“Taekwoon hyung.” He felt long fingers tip-toe over his stomach. “Come on, it won’t hurt to look at me.”

‘Oh, yes it will!’ Taekwoon thought, fighting to keep his breath even.

“If you take it like a man, hyung, I might reward you”

‘Might, not will, stupid hormones won’t let you win today Binnie.’

The fingers began to pet at his hip. Winter fresh breath ghosted over his lips. “Hyung, I’ll only say it once and then I’ll help you relive some of the pent up energy I know you have.”

‘I played soccer, there is no energy. Nice try Binnie, I’m not giving in.’

“Hyung.” Plump lips pressed against his cheek and he strangled down a groan as the long fingers teased under the waistband of his pants. “I told the others to leave, it’s only us. I could scream for you as loud as I want.” Blunt nails scratched along his hip.

‘Fuck it, it won’t be that bad.’ Taekwoon growled and pulled Hongbin on top of him. Kissing the smirking lips hard. Then he waited, glancing at his lover and he straddled his waist. Finally comfortable Hongbin sat back, grinning wide.

“I told you so.”

“Hm.”

“I so told you so.”

“You said only once Bin.”

“I thought it was worth the punishment to say it again. However it seems you might be a little out of commission. How ‘bout a compromise. I’ll be the nurse that gives you the best sponge bath of your life.”

There was another growl as Taekwoon pressed his lips against Hongbin’s again. 

‘So worth it.’


End file.
